bleachfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Mad Scientist
The Mad Scientist (狂科学者 (ザ マッド サイエンティス), Za Maddo Saientistuto; Inglés para "El Científico Loco") es la historia de Ichiei Furukawa, la cual cuenta gran parte de la vida del capitán hasta el momento en que perdió a su hermano mayor. Experiment N° 1: What does a intro means? Por donde empiezo... pues para ser sincero, ser criado entre una de las familias más adineradas del Seireitei, así como una de las que más prestigio tiene, es difícil, sobre todo para el hijo menor que no será jefe del Clan. Pues sí, yo Ichiei Furukawa soy el segundo hijo del matrimonio entre Yukiko y Azuma, siendo estos mi madre y padre, respectivamente. La verdad mi vida era tranquila, vivía sin preocupaciones, podía hacer lo que quisiera y no me decían nada, porque el importante era mi hermano, ya que él sería el jefe del Clan, quien daría un gran linaje a este. Inclusive siempre sobresalió. Su Zanpaku-to era genial, digna de un gran Shikai, no muchos controloban el agua como lo hacia él. Mientras él entrenaba yo me dedicaba a escribir una que otra historia. O a experimentar con los extraños animales que vivían en mi cuarto. Sí, extraños, pero creo que estos eran extraños porque los cambios que yo le hacía a sus cuerpos se volvían heredables. Era extraño lo que cambiar una pequeña secuencia del ADN podía hacer. Oh, pero claro que yo no me salvaba de los entrenamientos. Como mis padres solo quería que el grandioso de mi hermano fuera quien ganara un gran puesto en el Gotei 13, contrataron a quien parecía ser un hombre de los bajos cargos del Gotei 13. Mientras tanto, a mi hermano lo entrenaba el capitán de la Novena División, o mejor dicho, mi padre. Kaito, ese era el nombre de mi hermano. Sí, era, en este pequeño texto relataré la historia de mi infancia y adolescencia, en donde obtuve alegrías y tristezas. Al punto de sufrir la muerte de mi hermano, quien diría que a final yo sería quien tendría que mantener el "sagrado" linaje de la familia Furukawa. Experiment N° 2: Step by step Para ser un niño, vaya que en ese momento odiaba ser el menor. A pesar de ser el "consentido" de mi madre, para mi padre no era más que un estorbo, el únicamente quería un hijo, y por lo que tenía entendido, fui una sorpresa a la hora de mi madre darme a luz. Sin embargo, creo que mi padre no planeaba que yo entendiera lo que acababa de decir. Pues sí, mi hermano era el más fuerte, el más valiente, y el más capaz en cuanto habilidades, pero había algo en lo que yo le ganaba, y era en cerebro. Vaya que era tonto mi hermano. O tal vez no era tan tonto, sino que yo era muy inteligente en comparación con él. Pero había una cosa en la que él siempre me ganaba... en combatir. Kaito: Vaya que eres débil. Ese niño que estaba en el suelo con lo que parecía ser un brazo con una gran herida, era yo. El pequeño Ichiei, con tan solo 6 años, mientras que Kaito era, bueno, 10 minutos mayor. ¿Interesante no? Sí, eramos gemelos, pero Kaito era 10 minutos mayor, por lo que todos los derechos eran suyos. Ichiei: Vaya que eres tonto. Byakurai. Repito no era tonto, y mi hermano era un poco lento para evitar los ataques, por lo que el Byakurai lo impactó tan duro que dio a dar contra un árbol. Me reí, y mucho. Pero a mi padre no le agradó esto y terminé castigado, de nuevo, como cada vez que dañaba a su hijo predilecto. Y además, por si fuera poco, terminé yo curándome mis propias heridas. Pues sí, mi hermano tenía la fuerza, y el talento, y todo lo demás, y repito, yo era el inteligente, y además el que tenía una especie de habilidad para el Kaidō. Y sí, también podía usar Kidō de nivel 50 sin recitar encantamiento, ¿todo un prodigio no? Pues mi padre no lo consideraba así, mi hermano por su parte, era una bestia, solo le interesaba desgarrar lo que se le acercara, como por ejemplo, los osos. Y no hablo de oseznos, esos pequeños bebés, no, OSOS. Fue sorprendente ver como ver que a los 5 años y medio cortó un oso a la mitad. Parece mentira, pero no lo es. Kaito: Repito, vaya que eres débil. Ichiei: Fui un débil que te hizo chocar contra un árbol. Kaito: (mira para otro lado) Eso no te quita lo débil... Ichiei: ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Kaito: Pues... nada más quería decirte feliz cumpleaños, grandísimo inepto. Tras estas palabras Kaito salió de la habitación. Lo había olvidado por completo, hoy era nuestro séptimo cumpleaños. Y yo, como siempre, lo apartaba de mí porque, lo odiaba. O por lo menos en ese momento lo hacía. Unos cuantos años más tarde, para ser exactos 4, nos enfrentamos. Fue una pelea sin mucha sangre... o al menos para mí. La verdad fue la única vez que logré ganarle a mi hermano. Me enfurecí la verdad, y mi Shikai se volvió loco y aplastó al suyo. Nunca había visto a mi padre tan enfadado, me castigó como 3 semanas y decidió que yo no podía seguir entrenando con ellos, por lo que cambió a mi tutor. Un gordo mal oliente, que si mal no me falla la memoria, se llama Takeshi. Takeshi: Tengo hambre... Ichiei: Siempre tienes hambre, nunca entrenamos, ¿como superaré al idiota de mi hermano si nunca entrenamos? Takeshi: ¿De verdad crees que le podrás ganar? Es decir... míralo, tiene tan solo 11 años y mide por lo menos 10 centímetros más que tú, y además tiene una masa muscular más grande que la tuya. Ichiei: Eso es porque la Zanpaku-to de papá puede cambiar la capacidad muscular de quien quiera, y sus efecto son eternos, o al menos lo son hasta que papá decida que ya no son necesarios. Takeshi: Vaya que el capitán Furukawa tiene una Zanpaku-to interesante. Ichiei: ¿Por lo menos eres de su división? O nada más eres un idiota que él encontró por la calle. Takeshi: Te sorprenderías de este barrigón. Ichiei: Lo dudo... Y lo hice... me sorprendí. Justo a mis 12 años, Takeshi fue ascendido a capitán de la Undécima División. Y creo que la razón por la que mi papá me puso a Takeshi como tutor era para que pudiera darle una batalla decente a mi hermano. La verdad es que cuando le gané fue a base de Kido, y creo que eso molestó a mi padre, ya que mi hermano a duras penas lograba usar un Kido nivel 10. El primer paso para superar a mi hermano comenzó exactamente a los 12 años, cuando logré cubrir el filo de Hateshinai con mi reiatsu, aumentando por mucho su fuerza. Esto me valió para volverme el quinto oficial de la Cuarta División. Lugar en donde pasé mi adolescencia. Experiment N° 3: Letters from a sentinel Oh, ¿pensaron que primero hablaría de mi tiempo en la División? Pues claro que no, las personas no entran a las Divisiones por influencia de sus padres, si o sí se debe pasar por la Academia Shino. Oh, la preciada Academia, aunque duré en ella 3 años, desde mis 12 a mis 15, la verdad fue un tiempo bastante bueno. Allí conocí a quien más tarde se volvería mi mejor amigo, Kyosuke Izanagi. Kyosuke: Maldito Ichiei, no huyas. Ichiei: No estoy huyendo, eres muy lento para atacar. Las batallas de entrenamiento en la Academia eran usualmente muy divertidas. Kyosuke y yo eramos el segundo y primer lugar, en ese orden, en cuanto a notas en la Academia, inclusive muchas veces no íbamos a clases y era como si hubiésemos ido, lo sabíamos casi todo. Aunque he de decir que la inteligencia de Kyosuke era más baja que la mía, por lo que yo siempre tenía las calificaciones más altas en todo lo que no era Hakuda. Kyosuke: Sandbag Beat. Vaya que fueron golpes fuertes, si no hubiese sido porque reforcé mis ropas con mi reiatsu, probablemente Kyosuke me habría destruido dos o tres costillas con esos golpes. Sin embargo, Kyosuke no era exactamente el mejor en Kido. Ichiei: Raikoho. Envié a Kyosuke contra una pared, se golpeó tan fuerte que terminó en la enfermería. Ichiei: Vamos 101 a 100 victorias. Ya casi te alcanzo. Kyosuke: Usar Kido es hacer trampa. Se supone que debemos combatir con los puños. Ichiei: Indícame en que parte de reglamento de la Clase de Formas de Combate indica que en los combates de prueba únicamente podemos usar Hakuda. Kyosuke: Tsk... vaya que a veces eres muy molesto. Conoces a la perfección que si quisiera podría matarte. Ichiei: Sí, pero no lo harás. La mañana siguiente volvió a ser un día atareado. Usualmente a nosotros, los estudiantes de último año nos enviaban cartas del Gotei 13, o por lo menos así era para los estudiantes que demostraban alguna cualidad asombrosa en la Academia. Sin embargo, hasta ese día, yo no había recibido ninguna carta. Aparentemente tenía una reputación extraña en todo el Gotei 13, algo relacionado con mi padre, aunque la verdad no le daba importancia. Sin embargo, Kyosuke recibía cartas casi que de todas las divisiones, donde le indicaban que les encantaría tenerlo entre sus filas, sin embargo, Kyosuke siempre decía que no le interesaban. Kyosuke: Bah... que mierda es esta. Ichiei: ¿Otra carta de una división que no te interesa? Kyosuke: ¿Para qué demonios me quiere la Cuarta División entre sus filas? Es decir, ni siquiera uso bien el Kido. Ichiei: Usualmente es a causa de otra cualidad. Seguro necesitan un guardia de seguridad. Kyosuke: Bah, ya sabes que ninguna de las divisiones que me envían carta me interesan. Ichiei: Ajá... espera... ya te han enviado 12 divisiones una carta. ¿Significa que sólo te interesa la Primera División? Kyosuke: Podría decirse que sí. Ichiei: Vaya que aspiras alto. Yo me conformaría con que me den una maldita carta. Pero todo es a causa de que mi padre no quiere que supere a mi hermano. Kyosuke: Sigo diciendo que yo podría hacer que tu hermano quede paralítico en dos golpes. Ichiei: Y yo sigo diciendo que por eso podrías terminar en el Nido de Gusanos. Y vaya que tenía razón. El carácter de Kyosuke no era el mejor para ser sincero, y ese mismo día un profesor hizo un comentario sobre el Clan Izanagi que no le agradó en lo absoluto, por lo que lo retó a un combate... el profesor terminó en la sala de emergencias y Kyosuke terminó en los cuarteles de la Primera División. La verdad no tenía ni idea de que había pasado, pero cuando volvió venía con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Ichiei: ¿Que pasó? Kyosuke: Pues pasó, al fin pasó. Ichiei: ¿Me dirías que manzanas pasó? Kyosuke: El Capitán Comandante me pidió ser parte de su división. Ichiei: Vaya... ¿que puesto te ofreció? Kyosuke: T... Ichiei: No te escuché. Kyosuke: Ten... Ichiei: ¿Qué? Kyosuke: ¡¡TENIENTE!! Fue... sorprendente... Teniente, creo que es la primera persona que tras salir de la academia obtuvo el puesto de Teniente. Algo me dijo sobre el teniente de tal división, como que murió o una cosa así, por lo que le ofreció el puesto por su gran destreza. Kyosuke: Bueno... yo me voy a mi casa... ah... me dieron esto por cierto. No sé que será, pero estamos a 3 semanas del examen de graduación y me dijeron que te diera esta carta. Ichiei: ¿Una carta? Seguro es de mi padre, riéndose de que nadie me ha enviado una carta y de que terminaré en su división como ya me había dicho. Kyosuke: Ahora que lo pienso... creo que la Novena División nunca me envió una carta. Ichiei: Seguro se enteró que eras mi amigo. Kyosuke: Bueno, hasta luego cerebrito. Ichiei: Si sí adiós. A penas su fue me fui a mi habitación. La carta tenía un sello extraño, la verdad no era el sello de mi familia, o el de la Novena División. El sello tenía un lirio en el centro. Y en ese instante recordé la División que tenía un lirio como su insignia. Ichiei: "Estimado Katei Furakawa no Ichiei Jinan (家庭古川の一叡次男, Ichiei Segundo Hijo de la Familia Furukawa)" Como odio que usen mi nombre completo... "Cordialmente lo Saluda el Tercer Oficial de la Cuarta División Ryu Haruno. Tras descubrir la persona que evitaba que nuestra cartas llegasen a su prescencia, deseamos ofrecerle el puesto de Quinto Oficial de nuestra división, con el fin de que nos de una mano de ayuda con los tratamientos médicos. El día de tu graduación me encontraré allí con el Cuarto Oficial, Kenji Yukihira, para comentarte tus tareas, y el lugar de la División. Un Cordial Saludo, Ryu Haruno.". La verdad nunca me lo esperé. Empezando porque aparentemente alguien bloqueaba mis cartas a la hora de llegar a mis manos, seguro era algún extraño plan de mi padre, ya que cuando entré a la Academia, exactamente un año después que mi hermano, fueron cuestión de semanas para que me colocarán en 5to año, cuando mi hermano apenas estaba cursando el segundo. La verdad eso molestó mucho a mi padre, ya que conocía a la perfección que iba a graduarme antes que mi hermano. La Cuarta División no era el escuadrón que más deseaba, pero era algo, y podría explotar mis habilidades en el Kido ahí. No podía esperar Experiment N° 4: Never again Sin duda, en mi estancia en la Cuarta División, lo que más odiaba era tener que operar. No porque me diera asco, ni nada por el estilo, sino porque sabía que no podía sacarle las partes del cuerpo a la persona para estudiarlas. Creo que soy a la única persona a la cual entrar a la División le pusieron esta regla, aparentemente mi perfil psicológico en los archivos del Gotei 13 dicen algo sobre "manía por los órganos" o algo por el estilo. Si tienen miedo de que haga eso, no deberían de dejarme operar los cuerpos de los demás. Aunque no me quejo, para ese entonces la Cuarta División no poseía capitán. Era curioso, ya que tampoco había teniente. Según tengo entendido, ambos tuvieron una misión hace unos cuantos años y fueron asesinados, por lo que la división era regida por el tercer oficial. Y, para acabar con las curiosidades, el tercer oficial era un niño. Sí, un niño, no voy a decir nada malo sobre él, pero ERA UN NIÑO. Si sí, sus habilidades con el Kaido eran impresionantes y más por el hecho de que su Zanpaku-to le permitía curar a 8 personas al mismo tiempo. Pero un niño no podía regir la tercera división por sí sólo. Además, era todavía más difícil cuando el Cuarto Oficial pasaba todo el santo día discutiendo con él por todo el papeleo que había que hacer. Ryu y Kenji, esos eran sus nombres, respectivamente. Ryu: Ichiei-nii-san los hará en un santiamén, siempre lo hace. Ken: ¡No podemos confiar siempre en él, en algún momento se irá! Ryu: Pero mientras esté aquí, él se encargará. Además, sólo te quejas y no ayudas, ¿cuando fue la última vez que operaste o curaste a alguien? Te pasas todo el día coqueteando con la Teniente de la Tercera División, y luego sólo vienes aquí a quejarte. Yo soy el que está al mando, no tú. Ken: Sigo sin entender porque eres tú el Tercer Oficial y no yo. Ryu: Y yo te sigo diciendo, podemos probar nuestra fuerza en cualquier momento, y yo te aplastaría. Ichiei: Ryu tiene razón Ken. Inclusive puedo decirte que el reiatsu de Ryu, con todas las curaciones que ha hecho en todo el día, su reiatsu no se ha reducido ni en un 1%. Mientras que el tuyo, Ken, es sólo tres quintas partes del reiatsu de Ryu, y no has hecho nada en todo el día más que discutir. Para ser sincero, yo y Ken tampoco nos llevábamos muy bien. De hecho, creo que él estaba ahí porque era el novio de quien fue la Capitana de la Cuarta División, y su mal comportamiento se debe a que se siente sólo. Y pues sí, también he leído varios libros de psicología. Ken: Cállate Ichiei, un Quinto Oficial no tiene que opinar en mi discusión. Ichiei: Para tu información, Ken, podría aplastarte en cualquier momento. Soy Quinto Oficial no porque no pueda ser más, sino porque ya no había cargos más altos para cuando entré acá. Ya me han ofrecido el puesto de teniente en la Primera, Quinta, Sexta y Decimotercera División, pero no me interesa ninguna de esas divisiones. Al igual que te dijo Ryu, cuando quieras pelear, nada más me lo dices. Claro que lo hice enojar. En el tiempo en el que logré entrar al Gotei 13, había cambiado mi forma de ser estrepitósamente. No temía decir lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, y mucho menos cuando sabía que alguien era un débil e inútil. En ese momento, tras mi comentario, Ken dio la vuelta y se fue, otra vez a coquetear con la Teniente de la Tercera División. Por mi parte, me quedé cargando a Ryu, quien tenía apenas 6 años y ya era todo un prodigio. Ryu: Sabes, siempre he pensado que serías genial como capitán en esta división. Ichiei: No creo ser el más indicado. Ryu: Sí, yo tampoco. Dije que serías genial, no el indicado. No sólo por el hecho de que algo malo le pasa a tu cabeza, sino porque tu Zanpaku-to destruye, y necesitamos algo que cure. ¿No has pensado enfrentarte al capitán de la Undécima División? Seguro derrotarías a ese gordo barrigón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ichiei: No gracias, además, tendría que enfrentarme a mi hermano mayor en algún futuro, y él siempre me gana. Ryu: ¿Eres el hermano de Kaito? Ichiei: Sí. Ryu: Vaya que ese tipo es fuerte... y da miedo... ahora que lo pienso, ustedes no se parecen mucho. El es más grande. Ichiei: Siempre he sido un poco escuálido. Las siguientes semanas fueron un poco atareadas. Ken fue trasladado a la Quinta División, y yo fui ascendido a Cuarto Oficial. Y por si fuera poco, mi hermano Mayor, decidió que era hora de enfrentarse a mí, otra vez. Kaito: Vamos Ichiei, hace mucho no tenemos un enfrentamiento decente. Ichiei: Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, además, los miembros de la Undécima División siempre andan peleando con otras personas, porque no buscas a alguien de los bajos lugares del Rukongai. Kaito: Porque ellos no darán una pelea genial como la darás tú. Ichiei: He aprendido muchas cosas Kaito. Si te hago mucho daño, el Capitán de la Novena División se encargará de sacarme del Gotei 13. Kaito: Por favor, el anciano no podrá hacer nada. Ichiei: Bah... no tengo nada que perder. Ryu-san, si me disculpa tomaré mi hora libre. Ryu: Ok. Fue una batalla divertida, nunca habíamos estado tan parejos. Kaito indicaba que la fuerza de espada era gigante en comparación con la última batalla. La verdad, terminamos más agotados que heridos, y terminamos la batalla porque se acabó la hora. De camino a los Cuarteles de la Cuarta División, me encontré una escena un tanto desagradable, un miembro de la Undécima División había sido atacado, y sus órganos vitales estaban saliendo de su cuerpo. Tuve que cargarlo y correr hacia la sala de operación. Claro está que Ryu estaba allí ayudándome, pero por alguna razón, no pude evitarlo. Ryu: ¿Qué hiciste? Ichiei: Perdón. Tenía el corazón del hombre en mi mano, un corazón que ya no estaba conectado a ninguno de los órganos del hombre. Acababa de matar al hombre, y yo lo único en lo que pensaba era en todo lo que podía hacer si estudiaba el corazón. Era de esperarse lo que seguía. A la mañana siguiente fui trasladado a la Duodécima División, con el cargo de teniente. Acababa de lanzar 5 años en la Cuarta División a la basura. Experiment N° 5: It worth it Categoría:Historias